The Guessing Game
by Reijou
Summary: [Shounen ai][MelloxMatt] Mello takes it upon himself to guess what Matt wants for Christmas. T for language. lol


**The Guessing Game**

**Summary:** MelloxMatt Mello takes it upon himself to guess what Matt wants for Christmas.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Death Note!

**Note: **Inspired from… a bunch of fics and fan art and yeah. Oh, and also from the song "Until I Say" by Rie Fu. Woooooootah.

Oh, and I haven't seen Death Note. Yet. I will in a few days when I get the DVDs, but yeah. I don't know the actual layout of Wammy's House, if they show it at all, so don't kill me XD (I'm sort of also getting help from the doujinshi game, Poisoned, so…. Yeah.)

It's not very well written, since I was in a rush, and that's not a good excuse, but you know, so please excuse any mistakes or OOCness.

* * *

Wammy's House was the most cheerful during Christmas time. The kids got presents and celebrated with a party.

Every year, Mello got some kind of chocolate. Every year, Matt would get a video game.

So there the boys sat, in the room they shared at Wammy's House. Mello sat back on his bed, watching Matt play some video game on the bed across from him. The blond was just itching to know the answer to a question he had been dwelling on for a while.

"Oi, Matt."

Matt replied with a, "Hn?"

Mello found it no surprise that his best friend did not look up at him, but he knew he was listening, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Hm…" Matt continued to play, his thumbs rabidly pushing buttons on the Gameboy Advance. "…why do you want to know?"

"It's in two days, Matt. I'm thinking about letting myself out and getting you something."

There was a long silence before the brunette replied, "Well… there's this new game…"

"No, games, _please_, Matt…" Mello grinned at the pout on his friend's face, but did not change his mind. "And I'm not going to get you hair dye either…."

"Tch, fine…" Matt pushed a few buttons and switched his game off. "…you'll have to guess what I want."

"What?" the blond gaped at him, before glaring. "I'm not playing your--"

"Hint 1," Matt jumped off his bed and headed towards the door. "Near likes it." with that, he left the room, leaving behind a very dumbfounded Mello. The older teen furrowed his eyebrows, wanting to know what the hell Near liked.

Near likes toys. But Matt said it with an 'it' to make it singular, so Mello doubted it was Near's toys his friend wanted. So if Matt didn't want toys, then…

Mello's mind wandered to what he had found under Near's bed one day: A pair of handcuffs. Not toy handcuffs, but real, shiny, metal handcuffs.

"But handcuffs are still 'a pair' and 'them,' so it just doesn't count!" Mello groaned before realizing he could just asked what 'it' Near happened to like.

He walked over to the common room, where Near was putting together the same white milk puzzle he had finished only a zillion times before the past three months. Mello didn't want to talk to the kid, but he had to, for the sake of finding out what the hell Matt wanted for Christmas.

He walked over to Near, who did not bother looking up at him.

"Near, it's not that I care or anything, but what is it that you like, besides toys?"

"…" Near looked up at him. "and why is it you want to know?"

Mello glared, "It's just a simple question. Matt's making me guess-"

"Matt?" the blond could have sworn for a second he saw Near's facial expression changed from 'emotionless-bitch' to 'KILL' before going back to 'emotionless-bitch.' The younger teen scooped up his puzzle pieces and put them all on the puzzle board, before picking up the board and standing.

"Excuse me, I have some business to attend to." With that, Near left the common room. Mello stood there for a moment, confused to the point of screaming. He really wished he had some chocolate with him in situations like these.

A slip of paper drifted in front of his face and Mello looked up, seeing Matt up on one of the balconies with a huge grin on his face. The blond glared before picking the paper up.

'_Sorry, that hint was a bit horrible, so I'm just going to hide from Near for a while so I won't die a painful death before getting my present._

_Hint 2: It is fun to tease.'_

Mello's eyes widened before looking up at Matt, who was motioning that he had to turn the paper over. The blond did so.

'_And no, it's nothing sick, you SOB, get your mind out of the damn gutter.'_

Mello heard his friend laughing and looked up, only to find that he had run off.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mello spent the next four hours racking his brain on anything that happened to be fun to tease, but only got the inappropriate results. He headed towards his room, ready to just give up the game because it wasn't all that worth it; he could just get Matt something else.

Before he even reached the room, a brown-haired girl with pigtails ran up to him.

"Er… Linda…." Mello really didn't feel like talking to her, but she held an envelope out to him.

"Matt made me give this to you." Mello took it, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks…" He opened the envelope after Linda left, removing the letter and unfolding it.

'_That last hint pretty much sucked, huh?_

_Fine, you're making this game really boring, I can't think of any other extremely easy hints besides this last one, so here you go._

_Hint 3: It likes chocolate.'_

Mello still didn't have a clue. But he went and thought of anything that liked chocolate. So, it wasn't an object, it was an animal?

The blond let out a small gasp, realizing he had the answer. Matt wanted a puppy for Christmas. Matt wanted a puppy for Christmas!

He raced over to his room, throwing open the door in victory, surprising Matt, who had been playing his game.

"I now know what you want."

Matt raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. "Do tell me what it is I want."

"A puppy!" Mello put his hands on his hips in victory. "Near likes them, you like to make fun of them, and they like chocolate! I think…."

"Mello…. Dogs can't have chocolate…"

The blond opened his mouth to talk, but didn't say anything. Matt couldn't help but smile, and he sighed as he sat up on his bed and pat the empty space beside him. Mello obeyed and sat next to his best friend, letting him throw an arm around his shoulder.

"Mello, I'll tell you what I want for Christmas." Mello nodded. "All I want for Christmas is…"

There was a long silence.

"…is?"

"…you."

Mello couldn't help but blush, but suddenly felt angry at Matt.

"Oh, so _I_ was the 'it'?!" he stood up, clenching his fists. Matt was speechless.

"Uh, well, it made the game fun--!"

"You're so…. GAAAH!!!"

"Mello, I'm sorry--"

"You son of a--!"

"No, no, don't throw that! Mello, put that down! PUT IT DOWN!!"

**

* * *

End

* * *

**

Please review!


End file.
